Liar, Liar
by NekoAsami
Summary: He said he was sorry. She believed him. She ran, she didn't want to see him. She hated him, but somehow still loved him. He still loved her, with everything he was. Now a Twoshot, by popular demand. XD
1. Liar, Liar

Hey all! I just kinda felt like writing this… sort of a 'spur of the moment' thing, ya know? Anyways, I thought of it while listenin' to the song 'Liar, Liar' – Alexz Johnson, or better known as Jude Harrison from _Instant Star_. (Not mine… I really don't know if I should put this here or not…)

_Anyways…_

This little drabble/one-shot type story isn't very happy-ish I guess… Iunno, maybe it is. Even though I absolutely hate Inu/Kik pairing, this is kinda a pairing along those lines, but it's still Inu/Kag at the same time… I think…

Any of you that have read my other stories and are wondering why the hell I haven't updated, well I lost interest and forget what I was gonna make 'em into in the first place…

I'm sorry for anyone who was reading them, if you're reading this, but I think this is the only time that I'm gonna not finish a story, I might go and re-do, maybe make some of the chapters longer, or other things…

Now that I'm done rambling, here's the story:

**Disclaimer**: Let's make this simple… I don't own anyone from _Inuyasha_, Rumiko Takahashi does. (Lucky bum…­­) And I don't own the song **Liar, Liar**, which would be Alexz Johnson's song, or Jude Harrison's whoever you think _actually_ owns it…

… … … … …

Pages were flying everywhere. She hated him, with all her heart. Yet a part of her still loved him, even after what he had done to her. She always forgave him.

So many times before…

This time was different though.

He couldn't be forgiven…

Not this time, she wouldn't do it. Even if she had gotten gifts from him, saying he's sorry, but today, he sure the hell wasn't sorry.

She had gone to meet him, like the note said… He truly sounded sorry, even if it _was_ in writing, she knew he never was good with words, unless he wrote them, then he was the sweetest person ever. You would have never known he was capable of writing such things.

She thought she should go early, knowing he always got frustrated when she wass late. But she was wrong this time.

Her timing couldn't have been better.

There she was mouth agape, eyes wide…

And he was there sucking another girls face, her _cousin's_ face.

How could he kiss her cousin?

It doesn't make sense. They had met a total of 2 times. _Two_.

I don't think he ever did hear her… Like he usually would, with his good hearing and all, but I guess he was too 'in the moment'.

So, she ran.

She ran as fast and hard as she could.

Ran past her friends, even though they were yelling her name…

Ran straight out the doors of the school, she didn't care if she would be missing the whole second half of school. She just had to leave. _Had to leave_.

She ran up the stairs of her shrine, tripping a few times. She just collapsed in her room, with the note _he_ had given her, in her hand. She ripped it up, crawled over to her night stand, and opened the drawer.

There it was, the only thing she had with any memories of _him_ in it. Her Diary…

She picked it up with care; all the tears seemed to have stopped now, she stroked the cover with her thumb.

She didn't want it to be over, but it was. She knew she lost him.

She opened the cover and stared at the front page.

_Entry 1: _

_I've finally started high school. It's really nice there; all my old friends are there. And I even met some new ones. They're great, especially Sango, she's like my older sister and I just met her 2 days ago. Then there's Miroku, he's perverted but we still love him. Sango more of a real love, and me more of a brotherly love, I guess. He can't seem to keep control of his hand though… And Sango always gets him for it. Then last but not least there's Inuyasha. He's a total cutie, but totally a rude, arrogant jerk! He has the nerve to call me 'wench', of course after the first day, when he first called me 'wench', I came home and asked gramps if he had something that I could use on Inuyasha. Kinda like a shock collar, except for half-demons. He made me go and ask Keade, and she was more then willing to give me a necklace. All I had to do was saying a quick little incantation, and the beads would go around his neck. I did it, and said 'sit', he fell the ground with a simple little word. It was hilarious, then he called me wench again, I just said sit again and walked off. I think I could get used to sitting that damned dog. Haha. I think that when he wants to be, he's really sweet; who knows maybe something will happen between us. _

_Kagome_

That was the first time she ever had wrote about him…

But it defiantly wasn't her last, she skimmed through the rest of the Diary, knowing some of the entries by heart, those were her favorites.

She read the last entry and started ripping the pages out.

That's how she got here now… Ripping up Diary entries about Inuyasha, the man she hated, but still loved.

She got to her most loved entry; she couldn't rip it out… It was about her first kiss. It meant to much to her.

"I'm never gonna get over him am I…?" Kagome asked herself, speaking for the first time in a few hours. She knew she was home alone. Her mom was shopping, gramps was probably with her, and Souta was still at school.

"What am I gonna do? I still love him…" Kagome looked around her room, and spotted her guitar. She hadn't used it in Kami knows how long.

Maybe she should write a song…

She still had her journal from her younger years.

She crawled over to her guitar and picked it up. Her fingers started to make a little tune, all on their own.

"You said I… was your everything" Kagome grabbed her journal and a pencil from her desk.

She started writing, just random words, no meaning, except for her sadness…

_Tell you love me like a star_

_Tell me you want me where ever you are_

_Tell me you breathe me until your last breath_

_Liar, liar. _

_Oh, liar –_

_Liar._

She stopped writing and sang her little bit with the tune she had made up in her head. She liked it. I would say she knew what she was doing…

She put her pencil in her mouth, leaned back and thought some more, fingers working on more of a tune for her song.

… … … … …

He had followed her home, he felt terrible. He didn't even like her cousin. Kikyo had forced her on him.

He wanted to make it all better.

He heard singing. He knew it was Kagome, she always sang when she really needed too.

She really needed too.

He knew it was because of him too.

He could hear some of the words, but only some things. He guessed she was only just now starting the song, since she was only singing a few words louder then others.

"…_love…like a star…want me…you are…until…last breath…liar, liar…_"

Yup, now he was for sure the song was about him…

If only he could go up there and tell her everything was gonna be okay. That he loved her, not Kikyo. But he knew she wouldn't believe him, she rarely ever did, unless she could see it in his eyes…

… … … … …

Amber eyes of gold…

She shook her head, why couldn't she get his face out of her mind.

She knew the answer…

Just didn't want to admit to it…

She put her guitar down and walked over to her window. She always kept it open, incase Inuyasha was to… She shook her head again.

'_I've got to stop thinking about him. It's only gonna make it worse_' Kagome looked out the window and thought she saw a flash of silver. '_Great… now I'm seeing things…_'

… … … … …

"Shit"

She had almost seen him, _almost_.

It's a good thing he's a demon, well half-demon, or else he would have never been able to jump out of site. Jumped right onto the roof…

He could smell her. Her sweet lavender and vanilla scent.

It drove him insane.

How many times do you think she'd sit him if he jumped into her window and said I'm sorry?

Probably so many that he'd fall through the floor…

He could just picture it now…

Shaking his head to get rid of the nightmarish thoughts, he tuned his ears onto the girl just below him.

… … … … …

Kagome strummed her guitar. She had finished the song… Now for the final test, an actual run through of the song.

"_You said I -- was your everything._

_You said I -- was the one._

_You played me, like a radio._

_You use to love that I had no shame._

_Pour my pain into words,_

_Hold my hand to the flame._

_Tell me you love me like a star_

_Tell me you want me where ever you are,_

_Tell me you breathe me until your last breath._

_Liar, liar. Oh, liar – liar…"_

… … … … …

He didn't mean to hurt her that much.

He could smell the salt, she was on the brink of tears, and he knew it.

He just wished he could make it better. Make her happy.

Crying is not something he can handle, not at all.

… … … … …

"_Bit by bit I feel the draft,_

_Just sit back and watch it burn,_

_Hold your eyes up to my veins,_

_Call out, call out my name._

_Tell me you love me like a star,_

_Tell me you want me where ever you are_

_Tell me you breathe me until your last breath._

_Liar, Liar. Oh, liar – liar._

_Liar, liar. Oh, liar – liar._

_Tell me you love me like a star,_

_Tell me you want me where ever you are_

_Tell me you breathe me until your last breath_

_Liar. Liar."_

She couldn't hold them in any longer…

She let them fall…

The last tears she would shed for Inuyasha…

… … … … …

So… what'd ya think? I told you it wasn't a very happy story thingy… But I had to do it. I hope I get some reviews for it! It'd be nice… Remember it was a spur of the moment deal… Well I'll see everyone my next little update…


	2. White Lines

Well… some people seemed to want another chapter… even though it really was supposed to be a one-shot… I guess I could add another one… Maybe make Inuyasha see what he did, and stuff… I really don't know… I gotta listen for some inspiration. Hmm.. maybe **White Lines**… Well, I hope you like this chapter, and it will be the last! So no asking for another… Enjoy!

… … … … …

It had been eight months since the day he broke her heart. He had been trying to make it better, sending her gifts, sorry cards, each one hand written, he even tried talking to Miroku and Sango, see if they could do anything…

He'd gotten as far as her saying 'hi' to him, that's about it.

She seemed to be better then the first few weeks though, she was smiling, and laughing. He always loved it when she smiled. But of course, when he came over to say 'hi' and talk to Miroku, she'd stop smiling, and start looking all depressed…

Not exactly something he liked seeing, especially from Kagome.

Maybe he could ask Sango if she could record her singing, anything of her being happy, and her normal self.

When Sango agreed, he practically jumped for joy, but restrained himself from doing so.

… … … … ….

Why'd Sango want to record one of her songs? Why the one she had written because she missed Inuyasha?

Why? 'Why' seems to always start her questions…

Why'd he go and do it? Why was he trying so hard to get her back…?

'_Maybe he still loves you. You know you do, why can't he?_'

Kagome always chose to ignore that question… Never did like it much. Especially since it kept reminding her that she still loved him, even after all this time.

… … … … …

Sango came over a few days later, with a tape recorder, video camera, and a digital camera. It was like she was gonna make a movie or something, and all about Kagome too…

"So, when do you wanna start this thing?" Sango said, "I gotta go somewhere tonight"

"Or really?" Kagome grinned; she knew Sango never went out alone. "And who are you going to see tonight?"

"See? What on earth could you mean?" Sango asked, acting innocent.

"You know what I mean Sango. You're going somewhere with Miroku aren't you?"

"Um… n-no. Well, maybe, but you-know-who's going with us…"

"Oh" Kagome looked down.

She started to walk up to her room. Sango immediately grabbed her video camera, and started recording Kagome walking up the stairs, and into her room. She could hear strumming before she even reached Kagome's door.

Sango walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm ready when you are Kagome. You ready?"

All she got for an answer was a nod from the girl.

… … … … …

She still didn't get why Sango wanted to record her singing…

It didn't make sense.

It was just a stupid song, all about missing Inuyasha. Whenever she sang this song, she'd always read the only entry she had left with him in it.

She's read it some many times she practically had it memorized.

She smiled; she really did like that entry… Probably the only time he had tried saying something sweet with his words, out loud that is.

… … … … …

"Kags, why you smiling?" Sango turned the camera off.

"No reason, just remembering… I seem to be doing that a lot…" Kagome looked up at her friend and gave her an even bigger smile.

"Hold that pose" Sango turned the camera back on and recorded it. "Okay, now start singing missy"

Kagome just tilted her head to the side. Sometimes she didn't get what was going on in her friend's mind…

… … … … …

It had been four days since he had asked Sango to make that movie of Kagome, and he hadn't gotten his tape!

Now, he was getting a little frustrated…

Maybe she just hadn't gotten the video to work…

Or Kagome didn't cooperate with Sango…

'_I hope she did… I just want to hear her newest song… She used to always have me come over to listen to them. For my input on them, they always seemed to turn out perfect, at least I think they did…_' Inuyasha started tapping his fingers on his leg, he never was a patient person, and he sure the hell wasn't gonna start being patient now.

… … … … …

"Hey Yash, I got your video… sorry it took so long, my computer crashed and Kohaku was hogging the damned thing" Sango said, with said video in hand.

"Finally!" Inuyasha hoped up and grabbed the CD from Sango's hand. He muttered a quick 'thank you' and ran towards the computer lab. '_I can finally watch the video… Took her long enough_'

… … … … …

He had gotten to the computer lab in record time… less then a minute, good thing he was part demon, or he would have collapsed on the floor by now.

He sat down, after signing in, and stuck the CD in.

He was really anxious; you could tell by the way he was bouncing his leg up and down.

'_Damnit! This things way to slow, I'm gonna be an old man by the time this damn computer starts up_' As if on cue, the computer finished booting up.

He mentally did a happy dance, and after a few clicks the video was playing.

… … …. …. …

**Time of the video…**

"Sango, do I really have to do 'White Lines'? It's not exactly one I want to do. And you know why…" Kagome was strumming her guitar in the background, you could hear and see her doing it that is if you were watching the video…

"Yeah, yeah I know, it reminds you of Inuyasha… I'm not stupid okay? Could you just do the song please?" Sango asked, the camera going sideways.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going" Kagome looked down at her journal, just to make sure she was doing the right song…

"_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head_

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything

It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me

Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home"

… … … … …

The screen went blank for a bit and Inuyasha just stared at, confused.

The player said there was still at least 5 minutes left of the video… Where the hell was it?

After about another 10 seconds, Sango came on the screen, saying something about she had gotten this _after_ Kagome thought she had left…

He just waited till he could hear the song…

… … … … …

**In the video…**

She was sitting on the windowsill, looking out towards the God Tree…

Her fingers were moving on their own, a different tune playing…

She started singing, she loved this song.

Even more then 'Liar, Liar', which was probably saying something since _that_ was her most favorite song, that she had made.

"_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
_

_That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
_

_There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  


_There's us  
_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
_

_There's us_"

Kagome put her guitar down and just stared…

… … … … …

"Well I hope you like it… There's some picture on here too… If you can figure out how to make them show up" Sango said on the video.

He sat there, thinking, not something you normally see the half-demon doing.

He watched the video again, and again, and again, and again.

He had watched it some many times; by the time he went to class he could practically _see_ Kagome singing in his head.

He would try in any way he could, to get her back, she was too good to let go…

And he still loved her…

More then the world…

More then a lot of things…

Maybe, he could win her heart again…

Maybe he still had her heart.

She defiantly still had his…

… … … … …

Well I hope you guys like it! It's longer then the other one! Enjoy! Read & Review! Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top! Lmao. Buh-Byes!

P.S. **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! NO MORE! So don't ask, mmk?**


End file.
